familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hodgdon, Maine
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 1309 |population_density_km2 = 12.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 32.9 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 154 |elevation_ft = 505 |latd = 46 |latm = 3 |lats = 8 |latNS = N |longd = 67 |longm = 50 |longs = 51 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 04730 |area_code = 207 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 23-33385 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0582521 |website = |footnotes = }} Hodgdon is a town in Aroostook County, Maine, United States. The population was 1,309 at the 2010 census. History Hodgdon was incorporated in 1821. It was named for John Hodgdon, an early proprietor. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 1,309 people, 515 households, and 372 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 568 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 95.7% White, 0.1% African American, 1.4% Native American, 0.7% Asian, and 2.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.2% of the population. There were 515 households of which 31.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.6% were married couples living together, 8.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 27.8% were non-families. 23.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 2.97. The median age in the town was 43.9 years. 23.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 20.5% were from 25 to 44; 32% were from 45 to 64; and 16.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 50.5% male and 49.5% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 1,240 people, 462 households, and 359 families residing in the town. The population density was 31.3 people per square mile (12.1/km²). There were 489 housing units at an average density of 12.3 per square mile (4.8/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.26% White, 0.48% African American, 1.21% Native American, and 1.05% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.81% of the population. There were 462 households out of which 34.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 68.2% were married couples living together, 7.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.1% were non-families. 18.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.04. In the town the population was spread out with 26.6% under the age of 18, 6.6% from 18 to 24, 27.1% from 25 to 44, 27.0% from 45 to 64, and 12.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 100.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.1 males. The median income for a household in the town was $30,188, and the median income for a family was $36,607. Males had a median income of $28,600 versus $19,688 for females. The per capita income for the town was $14,573. About 15.6% of families and 17.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.2% of those under age 18 and 26.9% of those age 65 or over. Politics In 2008 John McCain won the town with 65% of the vote.CNN In 2009 86% of the voters of Hodgdon reportedly supported a referendum against same-sex marriage while 65.8% voted against the Maine Medical Marijuana Act.Bangor Daily News Notable people * Ira G. Hersey, US congressman (1917–1929) * Roger Sherman, politician * George Otis Smith, geologist References External links * Category:Towns in Aroostook County, Maine Category:Towns in Maine Category:Canada–United States border towns